uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
2010-08-29: Cir-El's Big Entrance
Summary: Someone claiming to be Superman's daughter makes her first appearance - Jimmy and Kara are there to witness it. Location: Times Square - New York Participants: Supergirl, Jimmy Olsen and Cir-El Rating: G Times Square is one of the busiest, and craziest, sections of New York City. And that is on a normal day, which in New York is rather relative. Even so, the giant 50-foot tall gorilla that is now currently climbing up the side of the Paramount Building? Totally not normal, definitely very King Kongian in its visual aesthetic. The police are on the scene, though so far their main forms of slowing the super simian down have been met with little success, and the suggestions that they use heavier fire powers have been delayed due to concerns of the humane society crying foul. Still, major destruction is currently occurring, with the huge ape creating huge holes in the side of the building with mighty punches as he climbs. Thankfully, the building has been evacuated... ...mostly. Despite multiple warnings from both city officials and the police, world-renowned photographer Jimmy Olsen has set up camp on the rough of the building, currently staring straight down with his retro film-style camera. He has already set off the Superman-signal watch, waiting for Big Blue to show up; in the meanwhile, he's currently getting exclusive shots of one angry monkey. As the ape scream angrily at the young man, he seems to not be aware of the danger he's in, merely snapping picture after picture. "That's right, Magilla, get angry. Bear your teeth. Awesome, another Front Page for Olsen in the bag," he cheerfully congratulates himself. And it's not the Big Blue he would expect coming in, no no no. But it is a blue and red blur, heading straight around the city. Zoom. Zoom. Hey, there's the annoying buzzing noise. Kara Zor-El flies in quickly, the Supergirl moving as quickly as possible to avoid being detected as well....a girl. Trying to operate on the grounds of 'It's Superman, just busy' and she brings herself in to attempt to grab the monkey, flying in underneath and going towards his chest to try and fly him away. "C'mon you big fat jerk...." It's not very often that there are odder...more odd?...stranger?...things to happen in comparison to giant, angry apes but one of them's about to happen now in the form of a leaping girl bounding her way down Broadway. It isn't as impressive as a big gorilla either if how she's mostly ignored by those gawking upwards is any indication. Stopping between leaps, Cir-El frowns when she notices the beast being carted off and well over her head which means well out of jump-range for her. "Well, darn," she huffs out while standing akimbo, a hand at either hip, legs spread apart faintly while her cape flutters about her ankles. The ape, with all his mighty banana-loving fury firmly locked in on the annoying little man with the camera above, doesn't notice the blue blur that is in his chest right away. Of course when she's pushing him away from the thing he's grabbing onto, it becomes much more of interest, especially when gravity starts to take hold and he's afallin'. Down below, most eyes are cast upwards, though a few people have there attention captivated on the young brunette woman with the familiar-but-definitely-different costume. One five-year-old boy steps forward and lightly tugs at her cape. Once he has her attention, he asks in a curious whisper, "Are you Sooparman's sister?" Of course, the crowd starts to scatter when the monkey starts to fall, clearly careening down to leave a big crater if something isn't done. "Oh cool, Power Girl, don't think I've got any pics of..." Jimmy starts to say, but as he zooms in on the woman pushing the monkey away from the building, he blinks a few times. "Hold the phone, that ain't Peej. Oh man, I might actually get a fat double-spread," Jimmy says, starting to take several more snapshots of the mysterious woman. For the moment, the woman in the ground goes unnoticed. Crud. The stupid ape is starting to fall towards the ground. And an attempt to grab it's hair might result in a lot of pain for the creature, which doesn't -seem- to be evil. Maybe a science experiment gone wrong. Either way, Kara flips out a bit and moves in a blue blur, but now that the creature is falling, it's easier. Instead, she flies down and around, moving up to the ape's back to try and slow it's fall. Hey..that's someone with a cape, and someone she doesn't recognize. "Uhhh.. Help! Help would be appreciated!!" "Hmmmm?" Cir-El looks at the youngster who tugged upon it, her eyes narrowing thoughtfully before, with a laugh, she shakes her head. "No. I'm his daughter. Do you know where he lives, by chance?" Kara's call for help doesn't go unnoticed even with her attention on the kid who gets pushed out of the way. "Stay out of trouble." Looking up again, Cir-El takes a deep breath, bends her knees and jumps as high as she can, her hands held out over her head. She might not be able to wrangle the beast and get it on the ground safely by herself but between the other Supergirl and herself, it should be (kind of) easy. The ape isn't too heavy, though the force of him falling will likely cause knees to buckle. Still, he's easy enough to set down and he seems to be rather thankful for having firm footing. At least, that is, until he turns around and bellows and swipes a hand across where the two supers who saved his monkey butt stand, attempting to snatch up one, if not both of them. Jimmy for his part, is no officially too high to get anything good of this event. Cursing (but only mildly) under his breathe, he looks around for somewhere to get down. Finding a nearby fire escape, he jumps on it and starts to descend. Only problem being that the structural ape damage has been more severe than Jimmy realized, and the ladder starts to buckle. Losing his balance, Jimmy falls over the side of the building. One hand, thankfully, is able to grab onto remaining stairwell attached to the side of the building, his other moving down to snatch his camera just in time. "Phew," he says, before realizing he's in a bit of a rough spot, especially when the ladder continues to warp slightly. "Oh God...H-h-h-help! Someone save me!" he cries out, his life starting to flash before his eyes, making this the third time this week. "Good monkey...Good." And the ape takes a swipe at her. "NO! BAD MONKEY!" That hand is caught by the blonde in blue and red. "Thank you Miss...uh....well. Whatever." She's pretending she didn't hear that whole 'Superman's daughter' thing when she was bringing the ape down. Yeah, she's good at faking that not hearing now. "Uhm...would you mind getting the guy that's yelling while I figure this out?" Not the greatest at dealing with Animals..they tend to hate her, but Kara flies up quickly and flicks the monkey on the nose. "BAD!" That dog guy on TV always said to present the dominant energy with dogs..maybe it works for other animals. Oh yes, her knees do groan but thankfully the brunt of the brutish creature's weight is taken up by..."Huh?" Yeah, she's kind of stunned stupid by Kara for a moment. It's only Jimmy's cries for help along with the other Supergirl's request for aid that snaps her out of her stupor. "Cir-El," she intones hurriedly before dashing off and then up, leaping to the building where the hapless photographer is. "Hi. Hold on to my neck," she advises, waiting for him to comply before making the jump back down. The ape does not care for being bapped on the nose, though the closeness of the blue-clad woman causes him to go a bit crosseyed. He opens his mouth and bellows, loudly, his breath stinking something fierce as he starts to bat at the air, slowly at first, but then in wild, unpredictable patterns, stomping forward. He's clearly seen the flying woman as a threat and plans to eliminate her. Jimmy gasps a bit as Cel appears before him, getting him in a position. "Whoa," he breathes before doing as she says, getting himself in a comfortable position for her to jump back down. "Cool threads," he offers after the initial shock of yet another superheroine he doesn't recognize. Okay, that didn't work. Well, fine, Dominant energy right. How about Dominant cold wind? And Kara takes in a deep breath, regardless of the rankness of the air around her, and blows it -right- back at the Gorilla's face and upper body, but doing so while chilling the air to try and freeze some molecules in the air around it, hopefully stopping the monkey's rampage until...whoever.. can get here to collect it. Cir-El smiles at Jimmy and actually blushes a bit, this whole getting complimented by boys thing as new to her as everything else is. "Thanks. Now don't let go..." Another tensing of her body and then she leaps off, putting them in a freefall for a few seconds until her feet finds the roof of a delivery tuck which was passing by. It's jumped off of then and finally the pair is back on solid ground. "What is that thing," she quietly asks the reporter although that just might go unheard thanks to the chaos and the regular din of the city. The chill breathe of Kara does indeed have a bit of a calming affect on the monkey, his flying ape-fists coming slower and slower until they stop altogether, causing the ape to freeze up and slowly fall over to one side. A triumphant cheer of approval is given from the crowd, as well as a round of applause for the two superwomen. Clinging tightly to his rescuer, Jimmy closes his eyes tight as she leaps into the air, hugging himself close until he's set down on solid ground. Straightening himself, he shakes his head "Not sure, though wherever he came from, I'm sure they'll be showing up..." And as if on cue, a series of vans pull up, labeled helpfully on the side "Anim-Genics, The Animal Experimentation Experts". "Whoa, I've been in this town for too long," Jimmy says with a bit of a weary grin. He glances towards Cir and does what comes naturally to him: lifts his camera and snaps a picture. "Smile!" he instructs, perhaps a half-second too late. Thankfully, its bright enough outside that a flash is unnecessary, so not little floating circles in Cir's eyes. Kara Zor-El floats down now after the monkey is dealt with, the blonde smiles as she finally starts to 'realize' things. Now it's very apparent that she is not Superman. And whether it's intentional or not, the blonde comes up behind Cir-El and crosses her arms over her chest as she floats near the woman. "You said your name is Cir-El. That would make you of the House of El. But there are only two survivors of that house, and I am the only female." She blinks as she leans in close. "Soooooo... Who are you" At the moment, Jimmy is relatively forgotten. The vans and personnel that sweep the area and collect their little experiment-gone-really-wrong up has her breathing a bit easier but that's then shot to hell when she's questioned by Kara. "Yes. I am Cir-El, daughter to Superman." Looking down, she pauses only to then mumble, "It is really complicated." Reaching over then, she pokes at Supergirl's arm a bit, her expression baffled. "Where am I?" Men in hazmat suits make their ways out of the vans, hurrying up to the downed, frozen ape and inject him with would be novelty sized syringe, if it weren't also functional...and the size wasn't necessary for the subject. Over the next ten minutes, the ape will shrink back down to manageable size for a gorilla. For starters, he might fit in a van. Jimmy, for his part, is happy to be forgotten. Taking a step back, he becomes a bit of a shutterbug, taking several pictures of the two strangers with clear ties to Superman. His head is spinning, of course, but he knows sometimes the journalist best tact is to remain silent and observe. And of course, take copious amounts of pictures. "And I am Kara Zor-El. Superman's Cousin. And as far as I'm aware....he doesn't have a daughter." The blonde looks over the woman, and seems to be 'sizing' her up, but she's actually checking her over with her X-ray vision. She had heard about all these different villains who would do anything to hurt Superman, and..regardless of the fact he's not an infant, she's doing what she came here to do, and protecting him. "But...I suppose I will be called Supergirl." And once the X-ray vision is checked and she's satisfied the girl is..well...real, Kara leans in and attempts to pinch her shoulder. "You're on Earth. Or well...An Earth." Cir-El doesn't even so much as blink at the pinch, it rather unfazing. What is startling to her is how Jimmy seems so interested in them and in taking their pictures. "An 'Earth'," she repeats slowly while looking around, her mind slowly sinking into what can best be considered 'the realm of lost'. "Well, I came from one, too. He's my father but I don't have a mother, we found out. Which I guess kind of makes sense." Or at least it would if that knowledge coupled with everything else she has discovered recently didn't have her brain all muddled. "So who is he," she asks her, then, forgetting that she should be asking Jimmy for his name and not Kara. "Jimmy Olsen, ma'am," the photographer says after a few more snapshot, coming out from behind his camera to smile and raise a single hand in a still greeting. "I'm a photographer and part-time writer for the Daily Planet, with the beat of superheroics. I was the one that set off that signal you may have heard, which reminds me." He reaches down and sets the watch off, a helpful relief to anyone nearby who has super-hearing. "I'm something of a Superman expert, if anyone really can be. We're pals..." He frowns a bit. "Though he didn't mention he had a daughter. Or a cousin." He seems kinda bummed about that, before glancing towards Cir with a lop-sided grin. "Thanks for saving my bacon, by the way," he says, while he adjusts his bow-tie with his free hand. "....I don't know." And that's when Kara turns to approach Jimmy Olsen. "Who -are- you?!" And then he introduces himself. Yay for that, makes it much easier..and yay for the signal watch going off. "Oh thank Rao, I was wondering if that was just an annoying scream or what.." The blonde nods a bit to Cir-El, then back to Jimmy. "I'm...new in town. It's not official..though..." Yeah, she heard a noise and helped people. "Guess the cover is blown on that one." "Well, if you see him, please let him know that his daughter has arrived?" Not that she thinks he'll believe that, going by Kara's and Jimmy's reactions but Cir-El can only hope. With a smile, she reaches over to Jimmy, clasping him lightly on the shoulder. "You're welcome. Tell me that the big creatures scaling buildings and then falling from them thing doesn't happen very often, please?" One can hope at that. "Not that it matters, I suppose. As for you, why do you need to have a cover," the last part said to Kara herself. "That...particular thing?" Jimmy asks slowly, shaking his head. "No, we don't have too many King Kong reenactments in Times Square. But New York is never dull; just when you think you've seen it all...well, case in point. I'm talking to the daughter of Superman, or a daughter of a Superman. And I will definitely let him know that I met you...both of you." He grins a bit. "Boy, whatta story this is gonna make. I can see the headline now: Reign of the Supergirls!" Face. Meet Palm. Kara just shakes her head slowly. "Oy. I think Kal might kill me for this. But at least I did it for a good reason." The blonde chuckles slowly as she looks at Cir-El. "So..I might need a place to..well..have Superman meet you...if you want to meet him." She tries to think about this whole thing, but just ends up laughing about it. "Anyway. Mr. Olsen. I suppose if you are doing a headline, you need to talk to people, right" Wait. Now she's being expected to know where to hold this meeting? Cir-El doesn't even know what is to be found here as this place could very easily be different from where she grew up. "I'll let you decide Kara." Shrugging, she turns so she can smile at the single male out of them all, the motion of her doing so causing the cape to stir almost restlessly. "What is he like? My father, I mean. I'm guessing he's as nice as he was where I come from but I dunno. I heard about how one person can be nice in one dimension or whatever only to wind up being the opposite in another. Kind of like an evil twin or something, in a way." "Who, Supes?" Jimmy says, blinking a few times, then grinning brightly. "Oh, he's the best. He always does the right thing, fights for the little guy, saves the day at the nick of time. This one time, when there was an attack of cyborgs from the Ninjamension-" Jimmy starts, only to have his thoughts cut off by Kara questioning if he should be, y'know, doing his job. "Oh cripes, you're probably right," he mutters, glancing frantically around before running over towards the collection of Anim-Genics vans. He stops a few strides later, turning back around to wave excitedly. "I'm sure I'll see you both around! Pleasure, I assure ya!" Never one to run away, especially from pretty ladies, he nods his head and then starts running off again, doing quick and excited interviews with the members of the experimentation group. They don't seem totally thrilled to be talking to press. Category:Logs